A past Unknown
by xxoRebel
Summary: Peer into the past of harry's parents, 4 friends' pranks, rivalry, love, rejection, and drama. Plus a WHOLE chapter for james flirting with LILY! yay me! yay you!
1. Sorted

This is the story of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and most impotantly, Lily Evans.

* * *

"Black, Sirius" Proffessor McGonagll said. a dark haired boy came up and sat on the stool. 

_"Oh, another Black eh? Well you might as well be in Slytherin like the rest of you family. But oh, something else in you not in the Blacks. Brave, trustworthy, might as well be in _GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Proffessor Slughorn gasped. All the Blacks had to be in his house. Sirius sat down, suprised.

"Evans, Lily" A pretty red-headed girl walked up. Very nervous.

_"Ooo, a muggle-born. Beautiful mind i see hates trouble makers, smart, very smart indeed you might make good in RavenClaw, but ahh i see bravery and sacrifice! better be..._GRYFFINDOR" the hate yelled

Everyone was sorted and sat down for the feast. "James, seriously."

"WHAT?" James asked. "I saw you look at that red-head." Sirius said with a smirk.

"So, what's the point?" he asked. Sirius gave a LOOK.

"I know what ur thinking." he said.

"WHAT?" James asked.

"You want to kill her!" Sirius exclaimed.

"WAT THE HELL?"


	2. MY FIREWHISKEY

**Ok, here's the other chapie for Lily and James. If you don't like this story, from the reviews i goten, then dont read.**

* * *

Sirius

So that how the first year started. James and I met Remus and Peter. James got into a habit of flirting with Lily (Hopeless). We found about...Remus's little furry problem. It wasnt until December when we were TRUELY friends.

"Hey, throw me a Chocolate Frog!" i yelled to James. He threw one, which i caught with my mouth. Remus made a face.

"You've been eating those for the last _6 hours_." he said. James shrugged.

"It's hard to let go of a habit when(-i took a bite-)it tastes _so good_." i said rolling my eyes. We were in the Gryffindor Common room, studying, or at least Remus was. Peter let out a sqeak. He always does that for some strange reason. Suddenly, voices were heard. Girlish ones. James let out a evil grin.

"Excuse me," he said. The rest of us turned around to watch him aproch a redheaded girl who was sitting on the couch. James slid RIGHT NEXT TO her.

"Hello Dear," he wispered. Lily jumped.

"OH MY GOD! JAMES POTTER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP DOING THAT?!" she yelled that the whole room turned to listen. James just sat there, smiling.

"Um, about ten thousand times." he said with sarcasm. Lily let out a growl, picked up her books, and ran to the girls' dormitry.

"See you, my love!" he said, and blew a kiss. By the time he came back, everyone was laughing so hard that i was actully crying. Remus wasn't.

"Must you do that to poor Evans?" he asked with a concerned look. James gave him a glare, and must i say, he was VERY good at glaring. Just ask Snape. Remus laughed.

"I WAS KIDDING! You guys should've seent your faces!" he howled with laughter. And that's how we were. A rainy Friday night.

* * *

James 

I woke up with Sirius on top of me. "EW! FRICKIN' PERVERT!" i yelled as i pushed him off.

"huh?" he asked. Remus cracked open an eye.

"DId we really stay here all night?" he asked with a hint of digust in his voice. Peter lay, fast alseep in a corner. I looked around as i messed up my hair.

"Yeah, i guess." I said. Suddenly a scream was heard. James smiled.

"JAMES POTTER, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!?" Lily screamed, running down the steps. James adjusted his glasses.

"I have no idea Lily, but if you go out with me, i'll tell you!" he said with his movie-star smile. Lily held out a peice of papper, singing it's head off.

_Lily, Lily! i LOVE LOVE YOU!_

_IF YOU LOVE ME BACK I'll be true to YOUUUUU!_

Sirius laughed as he drank some kind of...liquid.

"SIRIUS BLACK! GIVE ME THAT FIREWHISKY!" Remus said. Sirius hugged the cup.

"MINE!" he yelled. the two ran around the room as Lily was screaming swears at me. Ah, well i love her too much.

She slapped me. Yes, she _slapped _me.

"James! You have NO RESPECT FOR WOMEN!" Lily screamed. This got me mad. Before i could stop myself, i heard me screaming.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? I THINK YOU MEAN SIRIUS! LOOK AT ME! I DON'T DO THIS TO OTHER GIRLS! I ONLY DO THIS TO YOU 'CUZ I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU! I'M JUST TRYING TO FLATTER THE PRETTIEST GIRL I KNOW!"

Lily's face was blank. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Before i knew it, she brought her lips to mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thank you fans!


	3. Hope and New loves

**Ok, well that was unexpected. I mean LILY KISSING JAMES? Don't worry! **

* * *

Remus

Everyone gasped. Suddenly when James opened his eyes, Lily was standing, blushing with her friend, Alice, at the back.

"I'm sorry Lily," she said. Lily turned to her with her eyes as big as plates.

"YOU PUSHED ME INTO JAMES AND MADE ME _KISS _HIM!" she yelled. So Lily hadn't kissed James, she was pushed into him. James sat down, looking...weird as the two girls fighted. I dragged him upstairs.

"JAMES!" i scolded. He looked up at me, with all his innocence.

"I hate myself" he simply said and brought his wand to his head.

"Which Unforgiving Curse?" he asked. I snatched his wand.

"Why do you hate yourself, James Potter?" i asked, oh my god, i acting like his mother.

" 'Cuz all i wanted to do is make Lily happy. She hates me. But i'll keep trying. I'll kill myself if i end my years at Hogwarts, and not a date with Evans." he said. I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"James, look, with all your flattery, you will get a chance with Evans." i said. He looked up with his face smiling.

"Thanks, now if you don't mind, i need to write a poem." James said and walked to his trunk to take a peice of parchment. He took the top sheet and put it back in the trunk.

"Wait, why don't you use that paper?" i asked. He grinned.

"It's enchanted." he said and settled down and began to write.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy paced around the Sytherin Common room, waiting for his friend. A girl with long blonde hair, drop-dead gorgeous body, and eyes of crystel blue sat down with her lovely nose in a book. Lucius tapped her shoulder. She looked up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I don't believe we met." Lucius said, holding his hand out. The girl shook it.

"I'm Narcissa Black," she said.

"Lucius Malfoy" he said. The two began talking and talking and talking when Severus Snape sat down next to him.

"Flirting again, 7th time this week. Impressive." he said in a cold mocking voice. Narcissa blushed with anger. _7th time? She could've been reading, but she had to crush on this player. THE NERVE! _She gathered her books.

"I'll see you around Lucius," she said and went to her dormitry without glancing back.

"Thank's a lot! I really liked her! SHe could've been the one." Lucius said. Severus's mouth curled.

"You said that yesterday," he snapped. Lucius sat back down. The funny thing is, he looked concerned.

He never showed that to the other girls.

* * *

**There you have it!**


	4. Sytherin and Gryffindors

**Ok, ok, SOME flirting is here. ENJOY!**

* * *

Narcissa 

I opened my eyes to reveal my sister, Bellatrix smiling.

"What?" i asked with a hint of anyoence in my voice. Bellatrix frowned.

"I saw you talking to Lucius." she smirked. I stood up, my silk robe shining in the sunlight.

"He's a big prat." i said, stiffly. My sister frowned.

"You like him. I know he plays, but i overheard Snape saying something like Lucius really likes you." she said, getting up.

"Why were you with Snape?" i asked. Bellatrix hates him. Her face hardened.

"I was passing by to see Lucius if he really liked you." she said.

* * *

James have-slept through Defense of the Dark Arts while...Snivilius actually paied attension. 

"MR. POTTER!" yelled Proffessor Forge. James lifted his head.

"Huh?" he asked.

"If you heard me Mr.Potter, I asked, What are the uses of Beozar?" he asked. James stared his Does-it-look-like-i-care stare. The class laughed. He was quite popular and famous for that stare. Meanwhile, Severus and Lily were waving their hands.

"Mr.Snape" Prof.Forge said. Lily sulked.

"Beozar cures most poisons. But even though we should be learning this in Potions, that nitwit of a teacher won't give us our level on acount of-glares at James-some boys." he said. No one laughed. This was true. Prof.Slughorn only gave extra good stuff to Lily and Severus. The rest was on baby stuff.

"5 points for Sytherin."

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Blimey! That bell always gets on my nerves." James said. Peter squeaked.

"So, where's the note?" Remus asked. James put into a long evilish grin.

"It's no longer a note." he said. Sirius slapped his hand against his forhead.

"What did you do now?" Sirius asked. Peter looked up at James.

"Are you making trouble?" Peter asked with all his innocence.

"Of course i am. What's the point in school if you can't have fun." James retorted.

"Well, there actual learning and getting an actual job." Remus said.

"How thick are you? If you're friends with us then you MUST HAVE FUN!" Sirius said.

Lily ran towards them.

"Ah, she can't keep her hands off me. Don't blame her!" James said.

"Remus, this came from Dumbledore!" she said, gasping for breath, holding out a note. James smiled.

"Come with me Lily! See ya in my dorm!" he winked. Lily rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"In your dreams!" she said.

"When i wake up from them, i wanna see you next to me, no clothing." he said, batting his eyes. Peter laughed.

"LIKE NOT!" she screamed and stormed off.

"Sad, poor, thing." Sirius said, his dark hair flipping away.

"Well, i'm off to the Common room, come on Peter, you have to help me with Transfiguration. I wasnt paying attentesion." James said and yawned.

* * *

Narcissa stabbed her steak. Bellatrix widened her eyes.

"Cissy, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, just FINE" Narcissa said staring at the end of the table. Bellatrix looked down and sighed. Lucius flirting with some dark-haired girl.

"Oh Cissy," she started. Narcissa turned red with fury.

"BELLA! DOn't you dare 'oh cissy' ME!" Narcissa yelled that the whole Sytherin table turned around. She grabbed her books and stormed off to the libary. Lucius sighed as he watched the most beautiful girl storm off. No doubt, she was the prettiest of all the tables. Lily came in second to her.

Narcissa's crytal blue eyes filled up with tears as she read some love story she borrowed from Bellatrix. Lily Evans, a close friend sat next to her.

"Hello Narcissa," Lily said. Narcissa grunted and looked at her.

"Does he really like me? Or is it just a sport to flirt?" she asked. Lily flushed.

"Look, i can't promise you that he really likes you, but i'm 99.9 sue that he does." Lily answered. NArcissa wiped off her tears.

"How do you know?" she asked. Lily shrugged.

"He kept on turning to look at you every two seconds. I can see it from the Gryffindor table." Lily smirked.

* * *

Remus sat in Dumbledore's office.

"Mr.Lupin, Your friends are planning to do something kind for you next week on Saturday." DUmbledore said. Remus looked alarmed.

"Saturday's a full moon!" he exclaimed.

"Your friends have become unregiestered animagus. James: a stag, Sirius: a black dog, and Peter: a rat." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"WHY?" Remus asked.

"Your friends thinks it's too hard to think of you to mange in the Shrieking Shack on your own and worried you might harm someone."

* * *

**Well that's a really dumb chapter. I just wanted a little flirting. Oh and to give yea a hint: the enchanted note is gonna turn into a map. a certain map. YAY!**

**call me ember**


	5. dog slobber

**Thank to Isolde Eris! You've been a good support to me. I'm gonna ask you for ideas for the next chapter! I know what to do, but i don't know how to put them in order! Any way! Enjoy:**

* * *

James watched Sirius transform in a dog. 

dog.human.dog.human.dog.human

James kept turning into a stag.

stag.human.stag.human.stag.human

Peter was scared so he kept turning into a rat.

rat.human.rat.human.

James's heartbeat trobbed as he took out the enchanted note. He summoned a spell to show all of Hogwarts. It showed secret passageways that they didnt even know.

Remus came in.

"THANK YOU!" he cried and hugged his friends.

"Moony, your choking me!" Sirius said underneath.

"Moony?" he asked.

"Yeah, well your a you-know-what so i'll call you MOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius yelled, skipping around the room.

Yes, skipping. James raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" Peter squeaked.

"ME LOVE SKIPPING!"

"UGH!" Remus said, putting his hand to his forehead. Sirius stopped skipping and gave James a big hug.

"Seriously, what _is _wrong with you?" Peter asked. Sirius transformed and ummm, licked his face.

"EW! DOG/SIRIUS SLOBBER!" they cried. Peter turned into a rat and ran into a hole to keep cover.

* * *

short chapie i know 


	6. Confessing of a JamesLoving heart

**drama drama drama**

* * *

Alice 

Yeah, I'm Lily's best friend and all but why can't she admit it? She Likes James Potter. Easy as that.

"Lils, James is just all over you!" I said moving my black hair out of place.

"Yeah, come ON Lily. James is hot, smart-" Molly Weasly began.

"SMART? YOU THINK JAMES POTTER IS SMART? PSH! YEAH RIGHT! I CAN HAVE A MORE INTERESTING CONVERSATION WITH A FLOOR THAN JAMES POTTER!" she burst.

"Lily, someone might've heard you." I said. She turned a deep shade of red.

"Sorry," she grumbled.

"Yeah, whatever..." Molly said and we worked in silence.

"Fine," Lily muttered and threw her quill on the floor. Molly and I smiled.

"Say it." I said.

"No," Lily protested.

"Say it," Molly said.

"Fine, James is hot, smart and totally like a God. I love him, and i swear he turns me on." Lily confessed. I punched my fist up in the air.

"FINALLY!" Molly yelled.

BANG!

"Shit," someone said.

"Who's there?" I asked, pointing out my wand. Molly and Lily did the same.

"Whoops," Sirius and Remus said in unison.

"We'll report you for being in the Girl's Dormitry. By the way, how'd you get here?" Lily asked. Sirius smiled.

"You know, we're not so dumb. You won't tell anyone about this? Won't you?" Sirius asked slyly.

"Yeah right! We are soooooooo telling." I said. Remus smiled.

"We heard what you said about James. The whole school just loves gossip. Imagine: LILY EVANS WHO SWEARS NOT TO LIKE JAMES POTTER SAYS SHE LOVES HIM!" Remus fought back. Molly and I looked at Lily. She _was _our leader. Lily licked her lips.

"Remus, I think the girl I'm dating right now is in charge of the Hogwarts News. I give her lots of dirt." Sirius smirked.

"Fine," in an unnaturally high voice, "Don't tell."

"But, what else is it in for us?" they asked, moving their heads closer.

"We'll do your homework." Molly said.

"We have Remus." Sirius nudged.

"Yup, HEY! You ain't suppose to copy!" Remus said.

"Hey is for horses," Sirius said quickly.

"That's a muggle saying." Lily said, puzzeled.

"Learned it somewhere. Here, what about...3 galleons every week until you and James finally lose your virginity...to each other?" Sirius said. Lily gaped for second and then straightened.

"Fine. One galleon from each of us each week until James and I sleep with each other." Lily said.

"Good Lily," Remus said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Now scram!" I said and the boys hurried back.

* * *

James

My eyes were dropping as I waited for my friends.

"You think we should tell him?" someone asked. My ears perked up, it was Sirius' voice.

"Nah, we promised the girls." Remus said.

"But-" Sirius began.

"No buts. When you promise something to a girl it means a lot more than a promise." Remus said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Sirius said. I heard their feet shuffle to bed and the light went out.

_They're keeping something from me. The GIRL"S TOO!_

**Sucks for you.**

_Oh, Shut up. I need counseling._

**Too bad, I'm sleepy. Good night**

_But-but-_

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

_This isn't gonna be a good year._


End file.
